1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sequencing system and method of use and, more particularly, to a sequencing system and method of use for flats and other objects.
2. Background Description
In view of increased demand on postal systems, worldwide, it has become very important to automate the sorting and delivery sequence of mail products such as magazines, newspapers, packages and other articles or flats. These automated processes must be able to sort the mail pieces in a delivery sequence so as to enable a postal carrier the ability to deliver the mail pieces in the most efficient route. This translates into less carriers needed to cover the number of delivery points along each delivery route. This ultimately reduces costs while increasing the productivity of the carrier. Without the automated processes, it would be virtually impossible for the postal system such as the United States Postal Service (USPS) to efficiently delivery the flats in a time sensitive and cost efficient manner.
Initially, the mail pieces are provided in random order to the postal service prior to being sequenced. In the past, these mail pieces were manually sequenced, but these manual processes were labor intensive and quite inefficient. This has led to the advent of automated systems, with much efficiency now being borne into the system. In the automated processes, increased accuracy and speed has become possible using bar code readers, feeding systems and transport systems and the like. In one type of automated system, for example, a multiple pass process is utilized which requires a first pass for addresses to be read by an optical character reader and thereafter the use of a multiple-pass sorting process. In the first pass, the mail pieces are separated into bins or holding trays and multiple further passes are used to reach a delivery sequence order. The bar-code labeling process and additional sorting steps required, however, involves additional processing time and sorting machine overhead as well as additional operator involvement to reach the result of delivery order sequence.
By way of one example, an automated system using a two pass algorithm is used to sort and sequence mail pieces. In this system, bar code readers and transport systems are used, but many shortcomings become apparent when using this type of system. For instance, the bar-code labeling process and additional sorting steps involves additional processing time, the need for sorting holding bins and additional operator involvement. Also, it is known that the sorting steps are prone to error thus leading to improper sequencing of the mail pieces, as the final product.
By use of a specific example to illustrate these shortcomings, a carousel-type system is able to handle approximately 40,000 pieces of mail per hour, and uses different holding trays for different set of delivery points. In using this type of system, each holding tray is provided in a bin section which is only capable of placement of a single holding tray. With this system, due to the limits of the holding tray placement spots and other shortcomings, the holding trays cannot be sequenced on the carousel, itself, but must be taken from the carousel, stored within a large storage area (flooring space), sorted, and returned to the carousel for a second pass. In the sorting process, many sorting errors result which reduces the efficiency of the system and leads to improper sequencing of the mail pieces.
Referring again to the specific example utilizing a two pass algorithm, directions are assigned to a set of delivery points, all of which are assigned to each partition in the carousel. Taking four directions with 16 delivery points, for example, a first portion of the algorithm may assign the following directions to each delivery point:
Direction #115913Direction #2261014Direction #3371115Direction #4481216That is, in row #1 (direction 1) there are delivery points for 1, 5, 9 and 13. In row #2, (direction 2) there are delivery points for 2, 6, 10 and 14. In row #3 (direction 3), there are delivery points for 3, 7, 11 and 15. Lastly, in row #4 (direction 4), there are delivery points for 4, 8, 12 and 16.
However, these sets of delivery points are not in any particular order. Also, due to the large volume of mail pieces assigned to a particular direction, it is necessary to have several holding trays for a particular number of mail pieces associated with a delivery point. But, in such an assignment, when the holding trays become filled, it is necessary to remove the holding trays from the carousel, place an empty holding tray at the respective bin section and continue filling the holding tray for that direction. When the holding tray is removed, though, it must be stored in a storage area until all of the holding trays are filled or all of the mail pieces for the particular carousel run have been placed in the respective holding trays. As can be imagined, this takes an enormous amount of valuable floor space, and additionally, requires the sorting of the holding trays into a proper order prior to a second pass through the system. The sorting process is time consuming and prone to sorting errors. In many instances, the sorting of the holding trays also has to be performed manually, which adds to time, cost and labor.
Once the holding trays are properly sorted, they are again fed back through the system. In doing so, it is now possible to reassign the directions in the following manner, for example,
Direction #11234Direction #25678Direction #39101112Direction #413141516Now, each direction is a provided in sequenced set of delivery points. That is, direction 1 has delivery points for 1, 2, 3 and 4. Direction 2 has delivery points for 5, 6, 7, and 8. Direction 3 has delivery points for 9, 10, 11 and 12. Lastly, direction 4 has delivery points for 13, 14, 15 and 16.
But, it should be understood that the same problem exists. That is, after each holding tray is filled, it must be removed from the system, placed in a storage stage, and eventually sorted for future delivery. In the sorting process, it is necessary to ensure that the holding trays holding the mail pieces are provided in a proper sequence so as to enable the carrier to easily traverse his or her route in the most time and cost efficient manner. But, sorting errors are abound resulting, in many instances, an improper sequence order of the trays. This, of course, may lead to the improper delivery of the mail pieces to an incorrect delivery point.
Although this type of system is an improvement over manual sorting and sequencing, and allows for less delivery errors, there still remain many shortcomings. These shortcomings include sorting errors, the need for increased flooring space for storage, increased sorting and sequencing runs and the like. Also, if there are sorting errors, the carrier may find it difficult to efficiently traverse the assigned route, with many mail pieces being improperly delivered or undelivered. Also, there may be instances when manual intervention is needed, which increases labor costs and lowers efficiencies throughout the entire system. Thus, it is evident that much economy and improvement in delivery service could be obtained by accurately ordering of the mail pieces without the requirements for sorting of the holding trays and the like.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.